Excerpts of Totally Spies
by ALivingDream
Summary: Literal Title ch1 - Royal


Hello everyone,

This is a little different than my normal stuff.

My author's note will be a little long but needed to have the fic make sense so bare with me please.

Now I've mentioned many… Many times that I was writing and getting very frustrated with a fic called Royal, and I'm still annoyed with it, mostly because it's plotted out, it's about 80% written out on paper, except for one of the most important moments in the fic, a key moment that is required for the rest of the fic to be tied together and while I could rewrite the rest of the fic the fix would be only 2000 words because this happens in the beginning of the fic right after Sam and Tim meet, and nothing is coming to me of how to do it.

Like at all. I abandoned this fic for about 8 months of not even looking at it, and nothing.

Now, I'm in the middle of a rut, mixed up with writer's block, but I wanted to post something this Christmas for you guys and I thought that if I typed out a excerpt of it, and post it for some feedback, it might spark an idea for me so I can tie the entire fic together, so here we go.

This is a small chunk of my fic that I actually wrote first, it was originally a dabble that morphed into Royal, but because I might post more excerpt from other fics that I'm struggling to write, I thought to keep it separate from my dabbles,

Please enjoy and remember, this is a rough draft, it might change when I eventually get the rest of the fic finished, it's barely spelled checked, and don't expect a miracle with the grammar.

Then again, it's me, if you've read any of my fics before, you're aware that I'm not the best in the grammar and spelling department.

See you at the end ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything** **related to Totally Spies. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Sam saw Tim from the other end of the hallway making his way to the sun room where their fathers had disappeared into two hours before, they sent out servants to come a collect them to go there to talk to them.

He was still wearing the clothing he usually dawned when he was out on the yard training with the guardsmen, his face was still flushed from the workout. He finally stopped before the door where she was waiting for him and gave her a smirk while he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush,

"Hello Tim" she greeted

"Hello Samantha, any ideas on what they want to Talk about with us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow towards the door. She shrugged

"No idea, for all we know it could be about what flowers the wedding needs this week and who's paying for it "she said dryly. Tim quirked his eyebrow at her

"Flowers?" she shot him a look.

"do _not_ get me started on those Damn flowers."

"Touchy." and raised his hands in surrender when she gave him a long, cold glare at his amused tone of voice. "sorry, just… it's Flowers" he muttered and she sighed

"yes, flowers, the one thing that is rapidly becoming of bane of this Damn wedding" she groaned

'but the wedding is in three weeks…isn't everything planned out? I was part of the final touches meeting last week"

"and your correct, everything but the flowers, they keep ignoring what I want which is simple red and white roses, but my mom and the planner wants to elaborate it and make it over the top to compensate the simple accents we want, they've changed their minds twice this week I alone."

"...are you serious."

"just be grateful I talked them _out_ of the flower wall they wanted built." she resisted the urge to giggle at Tim's dumbfounded look

"I'm sorry, but a what now?"

"a wall of flowers to be placed behind us when we say our vows, it was quite large to, and the more they described it, the more ugly it got in my head" she shook the image out of her head and finally knocked on the door.

"flower wall…" he muttered to himself before opening the door at the acknowledgement to enter, he ushered her in before going in and closing the door behind them.

"With bright red daisies to _'blend with my hair'_ she confirmed and Tim shook his head in disbelief before quickly schooling his face. They bowed their heads in acknowledgement at there fathers in respect before sitting down at the small table.

"hello father, Leon, what's this meeting about?" Tim asked, the two in question shared a look before Leon cleared his throat

"well apparently, there has been a pressing matter brought to Jerry's attention." he started

"is everything alright?" He asked

"yes and no" Jerry started "apparently, a princess of another kingdom is kicking up a fuss - demanding that Tim marries _her_ instead of Samantha, her father has written me _twice,_ the first offering a lot more in her dowry then required or socially acceptable, the second detailing how much he doesn't want to disappoint his daughter who wants Tim to rule the kingdom with her." he finished and Tim narrowed his eyes at him

"Are you actually considering this? Sam and I signed a contract agreeing with the piece treaty to marry, it's a done deal." Tim stated.

"not necessarily" Leon answered for Jerry "Jerry could technically break the contract of the marriage, he just has to pay a very hefty fee for it."

"which is what I told king James, he said he would cover the cost of the fine." Jerry finished

"but wouldn't breaking the contract, also break the peace treaty? There's no legal cause for breaking it" Sam spoke up

"and wouldn't your council demand retaliation for it? Tim continues

"You could potentially start a war over this" Sam finished

"Not if we use the marriage in the family clause, we could claim that your children could fulfill it, it's a loophole that could work because the contract wasn't as strict as it could have been." Jerry replied.

"but that would push the marriage back another generation for no reason. You got lucky when I abdicated from the throne, making me eligible for marriage. The councillors of both Kingdoms would have your heads if you cancel this, not to mention Samantha's mother who has been planning this wedding for months." Tim rebutted.

"I could claim the marriage between the Jonas' daughter and you could prevent war between our kingdoms, like what happened between us and Meadow Valley" Jerry claimed causing Tim to sit up even straighter

'your concerned about war? How concerning is it?"

Not overly, but Jonas has stressed that his daughter wanted this badly, and he would hate to disappoint her. He's boasted about his army in the past" Jerry flinched from the glare he received from both Sam and Tim.

Just as he was about to continue Sam interrupted.

"tell Jonas that this marriage - she gestured between her and Tim - is happening" she stated.

"but Sam" Leon started protesting but Sam cut him off with a quick wave of her hand.

"No - you _are not_ breaking this contract because King Jonas can't tell his spoiled daughter no"

"but then you don't have to marry Tim."

She narrowed her eyes at her father

"yes, and be forced to marry some other boy who would attempt to take complete control of the kingdom from me the second the crown touched his head. With Tim, I get a companion and a advisor instead of a tyrant to _help_ me rule the Kingdom. I may not have known To for very long but I no he will let me have control over what goes on in the kingdom won't try to undermine my power or decisions. He may be snarky and a little rude at times but he's never cruel to anyone. And I would know by now if he has, the damn castle is full time of gossips." she got up and started to pace

"we share the same views on politics and have similar things in common, and our ideas in how to improve and expand are agreeable. I won't be miserable with Tim, and I fascinate and amuse Tim enough that he won't be miserable married to me. If you manage to convince the council to go through with this Insane plan of yours he will be with her." she continued.

"and you know this how?" Jerry asked, interrupting Sam. He leaned back into his chair when she whirled around and glared at him.

"because I've met her.

Mandy is a vain and cruel spoiled princess. And she is so vapid that Tim would be _miserable!_ He would be so frustrated with her after the first meeting and homicidal by the third! By the end of the week he would be planning a potentially fatal accident for her." she finished and sat back down with a huff and Tim reached over and grasped her hand, stroking it lightly while their fathers processed Sams commentary, finally Jerry cleared his throat.

"still… We might -" but was cut off again, this time by Tim.

"if your still considering this idea of yours, even after what Sam had told you, then I'm taking Sam out of the palace to the nearest village and having their priest marry us before you even bring it up to the council members." he said with a tone that meant there was no way to either argue with or stop him from going through with it.

"and that means you face the wrath of the planner who has been agonizing over this wedding _for months_ " he continued.

"and" Sam chimed in "you face the wrath of _my mother_ who would miss her _only_ child being married. And you know your wife father. She will take it out on you for _decades._ She chirped before standing back up, bring Tim, whose hand she was still holding,

'now, if that is everything father, king Jerry, then I'm going back to my novel." with that she bowed, then turned and flounced out of the room, Tim following at a more leisure pace, laughing under his breath.

Leon and Jerry were both silent for a moment before letting the air rush out of them, Jerry let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair covering his eyes.

"that daughter of yours." he laughed. Leon joined

"I know, she's every inch he has ever mother." he shot a look at his friend

"Would Tim actually do that?" he asked and Jerry let out a sigh.

"He is also very much like what his mother was, nothing will get in his way if he commits to something and if he's threatening to do something, he will go through with it if we don't corporate." Leon frowned.

"Well then, you apparently have a letter to write." he concluded.

"Your correct, but first a drink, I need one after all of that."

* * *

And there we are, a excerpt of Royal.

I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you had a safe holiday, and a even safer new years.

I appreciate any and all reviews and thank you in advance because I'm terrible at responding to reviews, mostly because I have the attention span of a fly.

:)


End file.
